flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53 ---- Falconheart dozed and fell asleep, waking in yet another dream about her brother. I could even learn how to LOVE 22:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Redcloud lifted his head from his makeshift nest and placed his chin on his paws. He couldn't stand being in this camp any longer. How many more days would he have to endure in this Clan? He still hadn't gotten used to the scent... It was revolting. He huffed and rolled onto his back, hoping to drift back to sleep. 01:51, 11/29/2015 Falconheart chased her brother in her dream, purring. I could even learn how to LOVE 04:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not going out of camp," Rainkit mewed, his tail sticking out like a twig. "That's a rule. Rules are rules: I don't break them." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit stalked a leaf. I could even learn how to LOVE 04:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit hid behind the nursery, his eyes narrowed. (I can't wait until he's an apprentice so hAHH) Fawnkit and Maplekit sat nearby, Maplekit's ears flicking as Copperdusk stalked out nearby, the dark ginger tabby looking at her kit for a moment before going towards the camp entrance, intent on having a solo hunt for once. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (I can't aait until Griffin's a warrior, his name's gonna be so cool c;) Griffinkit crouched and jumped on the leaf. "Die, rogue!" I could even learn how to LOVE 04:42, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (I can't wait until all my kittycats at the moment are warriors <3 especially rainchild, he's my bae rn omg) Bluestream played with his kits. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (I think I just came across Sunrisepaw's warrior name :P) Griffinkit tore up the leaf with his claws. I could even learn how to LOVE 04:51, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (coooool) Frozenstream padded into camp with a squirrel in his jaws, shortly followed in by Snowdrift, whose fur was ruffled: nothing was in the white cat's jaws. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit went over to Rainkit. "Hey, Rainkit!" I could even learn how to LOVE 05:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Without shooting another look at his father, Rainkit pricked his ears at Griffinkit's voice, and the pale tom shuffled out of the nursery. "Hey..." As usual, he avoided Griffinkit's gaze. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:08, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "...You alright? Want to play?" I could even learn how to LOVE 05:18, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Rainkit paused. At least Griffinkit wants to play with me... and Palekit, he thought, ...unlike most of the rest of them, who avoid me... He then nodded. "Um, okay then." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw shifted, his tail-tip twitching in irritation as his gaze stared among the trees throughout camp. 05:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Stupid squirrel...." Snowdrift cursed under his breath, the white tom heading in the direction of the warriors' den. Waspkit watched him leave, the black-striped tom scowling. What was he doing...? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:46, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire eyed Redcloud, sensing the warrior's discomfort. Unsure of whether to approach him or not, she picked at the side of her nest. The ghosts of Pumapaw and Lilacsong would not let her sleep.--- Palekit heard voices from the nursery, recognizing them as Griffinkit and Rainkit. She wasn't in the mood to go play. Instead, she pondered her upcoming ceremony. Excitement rushed under her pelt as she tipped her head back to look at the starry sky. Mother? Are you there? Are you proud of me? Gryffindor 15:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt gave Rainkit a lick. "That's my little warrior, following the rules! I'll just stay with you, how's that?" [[User talk:ThunderWaves|''Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 16:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (Let's roll with this quest) At dawn, Stormstar slowly blinked open his sapphire-blue eyes, stirring in his nest slowly as the faintest of sunlight trickled into his den. Shifting, the leader rose to his paws in a stretch, arching his back before preceding out of his den, placing each paw confidently in front of the other. Everything would be fine, everything would be fine...Even if that pig-headed Blazefire came along. Nosing his way into his sister's den, Stormstar softly called out his sisters name, "Mintfrost? Got those herbs ready, or do you need me to come back later?" 18:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Talon stretched as dawn light filtered in through the den that she was in, feeling the warmth on her dark tabby pelt. Meanwhile, outside, Rainkit shot a look at his father. "Yeah! Now let me be, Daddy, I wanna play with Griffinkit." --'The mind is just a complicated machine''' 18:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (LOL omg, pigheaded) Blazefire hadn't slept well at all. The moment creamy dawn light touched her eyelids, she shot out of her nest and stumbled out of the crowded den. The FlameClan camp was spread out before her, and she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. What wouldn't she give to be back in ScorchClan. But- there was the quest! A tingling of excitement spread through her limbs.--- Palekit was curled up tightly in her nest. Gryffindor 18:21, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit practically plowed over his "uncle", Stormstar. "I'm ready, Stormstar, let's go on that journey!" The dark tabby leader twitched his whiskers in amusement, plucking the kit off of his pelt. "You know you cannot tag along, Cypresskit, especially since you're being punished by having your ceremony held back. You can help your mom look after the Clan for me, ok?" Cypresskit beamed, nodding eagerly before hopping off to find his mother. 18:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan